Meet the family
by AnnyJackson19
Summary: "Mr. Gardner. I-its nice to meet you." "I wish I could say the same"- Sequel to 'Bffs and a little more' Travis is staying at Katie's for a week... what can go wrong? Sadly, a lot. What if someone comes between them? Could this be the end of Tratie?
1. Travis, meet my daddy!

**I'm baaaaaaack! Ok so I was kinda sad that I only got 29 reviews on the first story, but I least got some so it's all good. **** Now if you haven't read 'Bffs and a little more' than I think you should before reading this one.**

**Ok so this story is about Travis meeting the family. Every girl's worse nightmare (when your boyfriend is like Travis). I believe Katie's parents have never been mention so I will make it up. Katie will also have a step-mom and 3 half-brothers/sisters. This is 2 years after the war and H.o.O never happen.**

**So here you go, **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJ&J only Katie's family and other stuff and soon a copy of The Son of Neptune!**

* * *

><p><em>December 24, 2011 Christmas Eve dinner.<em>

Nobody's POV: **(get it nobody? Hahaha… no… ok then)**

Tension was in the air. You could feel it. Katie was red with anger and scold at her father.

_How could he __say__ that?_She thought. _Don't judge a book by its cover my ass! He was judging Travis right now and doesn't know __anything__ about him!_

Travis was having trouble controlling his anger but did. _For Katie, For Katie…_ he repeated that in his head- _For Katie_ "Sir," Travis kept his voice leveled. He didn't want to get in a shouting match. "That's not what happen-" What did happen?

_3days earlier: Katie's P.O.V_

He's coming today! Travis Stoll, my boyfriend, is coming to my house for the week to meet my "family". Camp is my real family, But back to the matter at hand. He should be here any minute. Let's check over the list:

Room clean? Yes.

Lunch ready? Yes, thank you Sandy! My step-mom.

Step brother? Here and chilling on the couch.

Dad? … Here… not too excite but here.

Step-sister? Sadly she is here. Huh, when dad said he was going to re-marry 5 years ago I wasn't too excited but Sandy is nice to me and so is Tyler. They were ok with me being a half-blood. Tyler, who's 16 two years younger than me, thinks its cool that I helped save the word. Alex however, she calls me a freak of nature.

As I was walking down the stairs the door bell rung through out the house.

"I got it!" I ran to the door. Fixed my hair, checked my breath and open the door. Standing in front of me with the biggest smile on his face was my Robin Hood.

If I told you that I maturely said hi and let him in as I would any other house guess, then I would be lying. "Travis!" I tackled him with a hug and I'm guessing he didn't mind because he wrapped his arms around me with no hesitation.

"Gods Katie I missed you" he whispered in my ear. "I missed you too" Sure we Iris messaged and called each other but we haven't really seen each other since the end of summer! I gave him a quick peck on the lips and led him inside.

"Come on my family is waiting" He picked up his duffel bag from the ground; he had dropped it when we hugged, and came inside.

"Do you think they'll like me?" I graved his hand. "Lets find out"

Travis's P.O.V:

I was SO happy to see Katie Kat! When she hugged me, I wanted to squeeze her to death. Drew was hitting on me at camp and just being able to hold Katie made up for getting dish duty for changing Drew's face cream with pidgin poop.

She led me inside and we headed to the living room. Her house was nice. From out side it looked like a normal two story house with a garden, Katie's, and the inside was normal too. Two tan colored couches with a Lazy Boy chair at the end, all facing a T.V. Her whole family was there… sitting… staring… oh gods…

"Travis, this is my family," she jesters to the group of people in the living room. "This is my step-mom Sandy" She seemed like any normal mom. Brown hair with a few grays, looked around the ages of 35 and 40. She was wearing a blue blouse and some normal jeans. "Nice to meet you Mrs. Gardner"

"Oh please, call me Sandy"

"Sandy"

"This is my step-sister, Alex…" By the way she said her name, you could tell they didn't get along. That and the fact that they were glaring at each other kinda gave it away. Alex looked like the mean popular girls at school. She had a white shirt with _Love Is In The Air_ written on it with red skinny jeans.

"Hey, nice to meet you" I said. She smiled and batted her eyes. Was she flirting?

"Oh, the pleasure is all mine" Yup. Katie sense it to, she grabbed my arm and wrapped it around her waist. Oh no… her dads looking….

"This is Tyler my step-brother" Tyler looked like the kinda guy who is easy going. He had a plaid shirt and black skinny jeans. "Hey man" we did that universal hand shake. "Hey"

"And lastly, my daddy" oh gods… Dad? Please help me… "Hallo Mr. Gardner, I-its nice to meet you"

"I wish I could say the same…" harsh… "Dad" Katie warned. "No it- its ok"

"Well," Sandy was trying to break the awkwardness. "I'll go finish dinner. Katie could you go show Travis the guess room please?" oh thank gods….

"Sure. Come on Travis"

**So? Is it good? Bad? Do you guys like the story name? I'm not that hot 'bout it... so give me some name suggestions and I just might chang it. I wont be able to update soon though... sorry but im going to Mexico tomorrow. But im taking my note book to write so ill update as soon as i get home. maybe even two chapters?;)**


	2. Blues Clues?

**A/N:Im back from Mexico! so much fun but ill tell you guys about it at the end. **

**Here's chapter2 hope you like it! Sorry if its short!**

* * *

><p>Katie's P.O.V<p>

I took Travis's hand and headed up stairs. I couldn't believe my dad. As soon as we entered the guess room, which across from my room, I started to apologize.

"Travis I'm so sorry."

"For what?" I stared at him confused. "Of my dad," I finally said. "For the way he acted"

"Katie, it's ok really"

"But-" I love it when Travis shuts me up with a kiss because they're always the sweet soft ones that make my heart beet 10x faster the usual. He sat on the bed and moved me on his lap, never breaking the kiss.

"No buts. Forget about it. Let's just recover the time we lost because of school…" After are "exchange of spit" as Mymy would say, I helped him unpack. I already knew Travis wore boxers (Conner had pants him during one of are walks! Gods get your head out the gutters!) However, Blues Clues boxers?

"Hey don't judge"

"I wasn't its just, really Travis? Blues Clues?"

"Hey don't hate on Blue! She's awesome!"

"Isn't Blue a boy?

"Pst… NO! I hate it when people think she's a he because- you know what? I'm not getting into this. It always ends badly"

"Ok…" My boyfriend ladies and gentlemen. Thank Gods the one and only…

Travis's P.O.V

How did Katie not know Blue is a girl? I mean come on people. Magenta is the dude! Anyways, as we put the last of my things away, Tyler came in.

"Hey, mom told me to tell you guys that dinner is ready and to *enter devilish smile here* make sure your not sucking each others faces or trying to make mini Traties" Haha her face looks like Rachel's hair! Oh, wait… I'm blushing too...

"Ha ha, well um… w-we should g-go down" Smooth Travis. Smooth.

Tyler's P.O.V

Hahaha there faces Hahaha…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I mean really people! who didn't know Blue's a chick? I get mad when people say she's a male but what ever... ANYWAYS! Mexico was fun! I got ideas for this chapter right after getting some eggs from chicken! Yeah i don't see the connection either... but that doesn't matter! aslong as the chapter is up1 Chapter 3 should be up tomorrow but it's a maybe 'cause i have summer school tomorrow...**

**Thank you to those who Review:**

**The Grecian Goddess:**thanks and like said in the PM its always cool to be first

**Tratieluver14-the girl on fire:**thanks it makes my day to hear that

**Sk8erAngel911:** i know my grammer isn't the best but i try and my brothers computer doesn't help... i like my laptop better but it's broken

**percabethjiper: **thank you it means a lot

**Capilla007: **I know he's overprotective... it just makes more fun and easy to make Travis do dumb stuff! Lets just hope Travis does watch his ass!

**.LUVSNICO1:**sorry about that... but heres chapter 2 and 3 is on its way!

**now if only i can get 10-15 reviews then it will make my day... and those who review will get... VIRTUAL BLUE CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES!**


	3. Dinner

**A/N: Kinda had writers block. Sorry if its short. Again. Im giving the cookies to last chapter Reviews at the end.**

* * *

><p>Katie's P.O.V<p>

Note to self: Kill Tyler later.

As the three of us headed down, I reached for Travis's hand nut pulled away… Awww, he's trying to give a good impression.

"He won't get mad Travis." I took a firm hold of his hand.

"Yeah, he'll just want to kill me." no comment on that…

"So," Sandy always has to break the ice. "Travis how was the bus ride here?" Travis answered as smoothly as he could.

"Fine, I actually got some sleep. It wasn't as bad as I expected."

"Well that's great." We past the food out one another. Sandy had made my favorite, cooked ham, smashed potatoes and a salad from my garden. Both Travis and I got biggest piece of ham and through it in chimney fire that was behind us.

"To Demeter/Hermes" We said at the same time. _Mom? Please help me get through this week with out a hitch._ I silently prayed to my mother.

"So, Travis. Who's your godly parent?" My father asked. Did he not just hear him say that? "Hermes Sir." My father raised an eyebrow.

"The God of thieves?" Oh no… I don't feel so good and Travis didn't look so hot either. Well he did just not like hot as in feeling good- you know what I mean!

"Yes Sir but also of travelers, flight and commerce."

"But don't his children get those traits too?" Oh no. I know where this is going… Poor Travis. Why was my dad acting like this? He wasn't like this when Eric came over for dinner once? Why Travis?

"Well yes but-"

"So you're a thief."

"Dad/Albert!" See, that's why I like my step-mom. She always takes my side when it comes to me and my dad.

"It's ok Katie," Where's the Travis that stands up for him self at camp? "Well yes Sir you could say that but, it's in my blood. I can't really control my self. That's why i'm grateful for Katie because she helps me with it. But my sibling and I aren't all about steeling."

"You prank too." Tyler butted in. "Katie told me about the Chocolate bunnies on the roof"

"Yeah I remember that. One of my brother's best ideas' Now I know to slap Conner for it when I get to camp. I had always thought it was Travis who thought if it…

"Still, I don't like the fact that my daughter is dating a criminal" He's never been caught so…

"Oooo, a bad boy" I heard Alex whisper. "Dad," time to save my boyfriends butt. "He hasn't stolen anything in almost a moth" It's true. I'm very proud of him.

After that little argument, dinner went off with awkward silence. As soon as Travis and I were done, we went to the forest that was behind my house to show Travis my quit place. I told my dad we would be back in about and hour or so. I could tell Travis was happy as can be to get away from my dad.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I didn't like this chapter but i tried to write one for you guys as fast as i could. Here are the cookies! :D**

**Someone1234: (::)**

**tratieluver14-the girl on fire: (::)**

**gogreen216: (::)**

**DemigodLove: (::)**

**AznGirl-luvsu: (::)**

**lorrainsolis: (::)**

**LUV IT: (::)**

**Thank you all for the Reviews! I got 13! Now, can we reach 20?**

**P.S: Last night i went to my kitchen to get a cookie when i herd chirping. There was a brown box with wholes on it by the fridge. I peeked in side and found a chicken. A LIVING CHICKEN! My mom won't tell me why it's here! I'm kinda afraid to come home and find the chicken gone and my mom tell me we're having chicken for dinner! **


	4. A walk through the woods

**A/N: I'm sooooooo sorry! I know i haven't updated in like 7 days! I'm sorry again i'll explain why after this.**

***This chapter is dedicated to lorrainsolis! Thanks for the idea!***

**Disclaimer: If I was Rick I would be working on the third book of H.o.O So of course i don't own this! Just the plot...**

* * *

><p>Travis's POV<p>

Katie led me through some trees in till we came to a clearing. It had patches of Katie's favorite flowers, Roses; Sun Flowers; Tulips; Calla Lily; Gerbera; Daisy and Star Gazer Lilies. She leaned on the closes tree to us. As soon as she came in contact with said tree, Cheery Blossoms appeared.

I could tell Katie was mad but not the 'uh i'm mad so don't talk to me *glare*' but the 'i'm so mad that i'm on the verge of tears and need a hug *pout*'

All my anger from dinner left me as soon as a tear rolled down her cheek. I pulled her close and gave her a kiss on her temples.

"Its ok Katie," I whispered to her. "I'm right here"

"I know, it's just that- that… he wasn't-"GRRRR!

"Hell hound" we both said.

Of course we got into our fighting stance and waited for the beast…

-Linebreaklinebreaklinebreak-

The Hell hound must LOVE to eat because he was HUGE!

"I'll distract him while you attacked from behind, ok?" She whispered to me.

"You're the smart one babe"

"Hey over-sized poodle!" yeah not the best come back…. "You want to start something? Then get ready!" **(A/N yeah I now that sucked but hey I had writers block on this part since my last fight scene was bad)** It might not have been that good of an insults but it worked.

He charged after me but I rolled out the way. I saw Katie run as quietly as she could to go around the "poodle". I spun and stabbed… but missed. I regained my self and went for another strike. _Block. Jab. Kick._ I got him on the side of his stomach which gave Katie a chance to mount it. She tried to stab but the Hound went crazy. I went up to try and help Katie but I stepped to close.

"Uaaaah!" Pain shot up through my right leg. Katie didn't have much luck either. Her sword was thrown at least 10 feet away.

"Katie led him over to me!" I yelled.

"You'll get hurt even more!"

"Just do it!" She pulled its ear tours me. As it got closer I gripped my sword tight.

"Katie when I yell jump, jump!" She nodded; well I hope it was a nod.

4feet… 3feet… 2… "JUMP!" As soon as I was sure she was off, I through my sword and hit the beast in the chest and it turned to dust.

I never liked getting covered in monster dust. I always expect Peter Pan and Tinker Bell to come out of nowhere and say, "Spread your wings, believe and you can flyyyyy!" Then twirl into the sky and disappear. That and I get a sneeze attack.

I tried to get up to go check on Katie. Tried. As soon as I put pressure on my right leg, I fell face first to the floor but saved my awesome face with my hands.

"Travis!" She ran and helped me up. I leaned on her as we headed back to the house.

"You-achoo- ok Katie?" She stared at as if I had just grown a second head.

"Me? Travis I'm fine, some small cuts but other than that I'm fine. But are you ok? How's your leg?"

"Ok I guess-achoo-, maybe some ambrosia-achoo-and I'm good, don't freak it's just-achoo- a scratch." She mumbled something like _scratch my ass_ but looked happy to see I'm ok.

As we walked through the back door I saw Sandy washing the dishes.

"Great you guys are- oh my, what happen?" She whipped her hands and helped Katie put me in a chair.

"It's not that big of a deal Sa-aaaahh-ndy" Damn… I forgot no pressure on foot! "Katie? Do you have some Ambrosia?"

She said yes and went to her room to get it. While she was getting the god food, I helped Sandy clean my cut. It hurt but I've had worse. Like during the war, I had sprain my left pinky and most of my body had cuts and bruises. Not to mention that on half-blood that went with Krones had kicked me in the no-no's. Twice… so this was nothing.

"Here Travis, eat this." I took the gods food and instantly my leg felt better. "Thanks Katie,"

"Don't eat too much, only two squares ok."

"Yes ma'am. Can I go to bed now? I'm tired." I really was and by now Alex and Tyler walked in. I'm ok with Tyler here; I mean he did stick up for me during dinner but Alex wont stop checking me out…

"Yeah sure, Tyler help me out" I felt weak and helpless asking Katie and Tyler for help but I was too tired and in pain.

Katie came to my right and Tyler went to my left. As we headed out the Kitchen, I felt Alex smack my butt….

* * *

><p><strong>OK so, not that long... The reason i couldnt update sooner was 'cause <strong>

**1)I had writers block on the fight scene and **

**B) Every time I had an idea and start typing, my brother would kick me off the computer. Since it his I had no choice but to get off.**

**Im happy i got 20 reviews! Thanks guys here are some cookies for the people who reviewed:(it's late so no time for names sorry) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) there are some for every person who reviewed last chapter. You know who you are! :D Chapter 5 should- no WILL be up Friday. If it's not then i'll give out cookies and brownies when it up.**

**P.S: Again thank you to lorrainasolis, who with out her the chapter wouldn't be done! so thank her!**


	5. Talks part 1

**A/N: I thought that, because it's PERCY'S BIRTHDAY that I should update today! So here is chapter 5!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it... and i'm still waiting on The Son of Neptune...**

* * *

><p>Katie's POV<p>

I saw what Alex did! Who does she think she is! Going and smacking her step-sister's boyfriend on the BUTT! Ug, I swear she just… irks me! **(A/N I like the word, irk ha ha its funny!)** I'm ganna have to talk to her, and my dad.

"Thanks Tyler" Thank the Gods for Sandy and Tyler. They're the only sane one here, other than me.

"No problem. So what happen exactly?"

"A hell hound attacked and your sister and I killed it." Travis said in a monotone voice.

"You mean it was like last summer when you were stabbing a black RV?" _It wasn't a RV! It was a hell hound!_ I thought that but said,

"Yeah one of those"

"RV?" Travis was trying not to laugh.

"Oh you hush up" I smacked his head playfully. "Oh and don't think I didn't see what Alex did" His face looked like a dear caught in head lights.

"What did Alex do" Tyler asked irritated. I felt bad for him. He's had to deal with her his whole life. I've only been dealing with her for like 5 years, and I'm only here half those years.

"She smacked my butt" Travis murmured.

"I'll talk to her if you want. You know, tell her to lay off" My brother offered.

"No it's ok, I should speak with her. I really want to know why she hates me." I whispered the last part to my self.

"Well I'm tired, so goodnight" And with that, Tyler Hach was gone.

"You should get some sleep to Travis, goodnight" I gave him peck and I headed for the door but Travis stop me dead in my tracks with a question I had hoped he wouldn't ask.

"Katie wait," he sat up. "What were you going to tell me in the clearing? You know, right before the Hell hound attacked"… what to say what to say.

"Oh uh, that. Don't worry about that. It can wait 'till tomorrow. Get some sleep"

"Goodnight Katie Kat" *blush*

"Goodnight Robin Hood" Now how to get out of talking about it tomorrow?

Alex's POV

Damn that good for nothing Katie. Always getting the attention, I mean I'm prettier. I've had more boyfriends than her. I get A's & B's, She barley passes. I don't see how she got Eric let alone Travis! It's not fair, but I'll make it fair. I'll get Travis, he will be mine.

Katie's POV

I was the first one up as usual. I watered the vines that are wrapped around the frame of my bed. Yes, real vines, that's why they must be watered. It doesn't make my room look weird since my room is green and white. By the time I showered and changed for my morning run, Sandy was up and in the Kitchen getting breakfast ready.

I went to Travis's room to wake him up, to see if he would go run with me. Of course he was asleep when I went in.

He looks so cute. I bent down to be his level and called his name. "Travis… Travis! TRAVIS!" Nothing, time for plan B.

I grabbed a pillow and wacked his head.

"I'm up, I'm up…zzzzzz" Oh for Zeus sake.

"Travis!"

"It wasn't me Chiron I swear- oh, good morning Katie" He pulled me down and gave me a lingering kiss. Why was here again?

"Do you need anything Katie? Or did you just come to whack me on the head?" What? Oh yeah!

"I was wondering if you want to join me on my morning run."

"Right now?"

"Yeah, now"

"Um, I don't think I should put any weight on my leg just yet…" Liar.

"Travis"

"Yeah…"

"I've been sitting on your right leg for a good ten minutes and you haven't yelled in pain. You're just lazy"

"Ok fine I'm lazy but could you blame me? I'm Travis, if I'm not lazy then… who am I?" Travis being Travis just had to wipe a fake tear after that 'lovely' speech.

"Fine, if you get bored hang out with Tyler. He's two doors next to you. I'll be back in like an hour"

"Ok see you then" We shared a quick kiss and I headed out to burn some calories.

Travis's POV

After Katie left, I got at least 20 minutes more of sleep. I got some clothes ready and went to the bath room to shower. After my shower, I went back to my room to put on my awesome kicks when there was a knock at my door.

"I'm coming" I open the door and Tyler was there. "What's man?" I asked.

"Nothing, my mom said to come and get you for breakfast."

"Is Katie back yet" Please let her be back!

"Nope" Damn…

"So nobody** (Hahaha)** to defend me from your dad huh." I half joked.

"Don't worry, my mom and I will help you as much as we can" not that reassuring.

Breakfast started awkwardly. My offering to my dad was a pancake but I said his name in my head this time. Don't need a repeat of last night's dinner. I tied not to talk at all but it's hard with ADHD. About half way through breakfast, Katie came back from her run. She grabbed an apple and though it in the fire. She said good morning to everyone. As she sat down next to me, I decided to be funny and said

"Ew no, your Swedy **(spelling?)**" Which she kinda was.

"Oh shut up" She gave me a hug anyways. From the corner of my eye I saw Mr. Gardner glaring daggers at me.

After the awkward (for me) breakfast, Katie went to shower and change. She, Tyler and I are going out into town.

I sat on the couch waiting for them. I wish I had gone with Tyler and helped him through away the trash.

"Travis, I think we should talk"

* * *

><p><strong>Oooooh cliffy! Yeha, I hate cliffys too... I only got 4 reviews on last last chapter... Better than none so oh well! Those 4 get 2 cookies! BUT! for Percy's to celebrate Percy's birthday, everyone who read this-so you don't have to review but i do wish that you do- get blue cookies and punch! :DDDD<strong>

**ME N NICO FOREVA: Happy you love it and I hate her too and your wish was granted! here are your cookies! (::) (::)**

**lorrainasolis: I remember at school you would make me sit in class and write and not listen to my teachers just so you can read what was going to happen when Katie was kidnapped in the first story haha- oh wait we start school soon and the story isn't half done... Bye bye lunch for the first month of school... (::) (::)**

**kk14517:Thanks for thinking it's great and wish granted! (::) (::)**

**music is my life7 7:**I'm happy you love it and hate her too... I play her after like the mortal Drew. (::) (::)****

****So here are the cookies and punch to celebrate Percy's birthday!****

****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)****

****|_| |_| |_| |_| |_| |_| |_| |_| |_| |_| |_| |_| |_| |_| |_| |_| |_|- 17 of each because he turned 17 right?****

****PS: i'm making cupcakes for my summer class tomorrow because it's the last day and my cupcake is going to be blue! I bet i'm going to get weird looks... can't wait! :DD****


	6. Talk part 2

**A/N: I'm soooooooo sorry I haven't updated but I blame school! I was almost done on Saterday but I needed to prepare for school but, because i love you guys! I sat on my butt and did "homework" so here you go! **

**Disclaimer: Look at the cover of _The lightning theif_ or any other PJO book... do you see my name? No I didn't think so...**

* * *

><p>Travis's P.O.V<p>

Recap: _I sat on the couch waiting for them. I wish I had gone with Tyler and helped him through away the trash._

"_Travis, I think we should talk"_

"Um sure, W-what about…" I stuttered. I wasn't quit sure why Sandy wanted to talk. **(Didn't see that coming huh? Hahaha everyone was guessing Albert or Alex but it's SANDY!) **She seemed kind of nervous. She kept grabbing the white with purple flowered apron and twisting it.

"Well, I just want to say I'm sorry for the way my husband has been acting. He usually isn't like this. Katie is his pride and joy. Well I think… I think he's kind of scared" Whaaaaaaaat?

"Mr. Gardner scared, of what? He seems like a strong guy to be scared of anything?"

"It's not of _what_ he's scared of but of _whom_"

"Then who…?"

"You"

"Me?" Saying Mr. Gardner is scared of me is like saying Mr. D hates whine!

"He's afraid that you'll take away his 'Kitten' as he calls her" She laughed when she said the nick name. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"… I guess that explains a lot"

"Well… has Katie mention anything of him not usually acting like this?"

"Yeah well kinda. Right before we got attacked last night, she was about to say something but she never had time. When I was about to fall asleep I asked but she it was nothing, that we could talk about it later" What is Katie hiding?

"Oh well I think you should talk to Katie. I think everything will make more sense" I'm lost…

"Ok…"

"Travis"

"Yes?"

"I saw what my daughter Alex did to you in the kitchen" Oh Gods… Dad? Remember when I asked for help? Yeah… STILL WAITING!

"Oh… um… yeah um…"

"No need to explain Travis, I don't know what's been up with her but, she's been well… a whore" Wow… She smiled a little but not in that weird way but in an 'I can't believe I just said that' kind of way. I got to give her props for that.

Awkward silence….

"Hey Travis is Katie done- oh hey mom" Yes! Tyler is here! No more awkward silence!

"Hello sweaty, I was just keeping Travis here some company"

"Oh well we're going to town so we might not be back 'till like 5 or 6, right Travis?"

"Yeah not to late"

"Oh well have fun and here" She gave Tyler a 20 and then handed ma the same. I might be a son of Hermes but mama taught her boy some manners.

"Oh no thanks I have money-"

"Nonsense Katie told me you had a birthday last month **(don't really know his birthday so let's just say it's… November… 10****th****…)** consider it a late birthday gift" Uhhh….

"I don't know-"

"I won't take no for an answer Travis…" Uh fine!

"Ok I wont like it but fine" I couldn't help but smile. She smiled back and patted my shoulder. Just then Katie came in looking hot as ever. She was wearing a dark green t-shirt with a white recycling logo on it, a black sweater, black skinny jeans and green uggs. Her hair is down. A normal out-fit but… she some how mad it hot. **(Or maybe ****she**** is the one that makes the out-fit look hot. ;D)** Me, being me, said something smart like…

"Ugh yu woo- I-I mean y-you uh… look good- great! You look great" Yup… smooth as always… Stupid, stupid, stupid!

"Thanks" She tried to play it off as nothing but I saw some pink on her cheeks.

"We should go, bye mom" Tyler and Katie gave Sandy a kiss on the cheek and started to head out. I waved an d followed. Katie grabbed her keys out her pocked and- IDEA! I ran to her and grabbed the keys and locked myself, and Tyler who made it in while she stood their in shock, in the car.

"TRAVIS!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if it's short but I will try to write longer chapters. But i', warning you. I won't update for a while. The longest, a week maybe a week and a half. If 7 days past then please tell me on the reviews. If 12 days past please PM because I do check or i'll ask a friend to check my PM's. <strong>

**Thank you to Reviews: YES YOU GET COOKIES!**

**3 word FAB.: Sadly you were wrong. It wasn't Alex or Albert and your cupcake isn't that bad. Also, i would love some ideas so PM me :D! (::)**

**Athena Goddess of the Wise: I know how to spell sweaty but I don't know what's wrong with me. So thanks. (::)**

**The Grecian Goddess: Like I said, I hate cliffys but... it was just their! It was easy to wright a cliffy so why not. (::)**

**TheLightningTheif42: Thank you! It means a lot to me :D it always brings a smile on my face :DD (::)**

**Dark: Sorry... and i wish my b-day was was the 18 so... :( (::)**

**ME N NICO FOREVA: First, i LOVE your name but... NICO'S MINE!:S and second i wouldn't break Tratie up! Even in the first story they only had a break but didnt break up and LASTLY, your welcome for the cookie! You know your the only one who said thanks for the cookie? (::)**

**Anonymous: It's ok i acually found it funny and.. I KNOW! IT WAS PERCY'S BIRTHDAY! a day i hope every PJO fan and Percabth fan waits for but i just notice that i didnt wish Percy AND Annabeth a happy anniversary so... HAPPY-late- ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY PERCABETH! we love you! (::)**

**Tratieluver14-thegirl on fire: Soory but you were wrong but thanks for guessing :) (::)**

**kk14517: Soory i left you on a cliffy but... and sorry you were wrong but thanks for guessing (::)**

**NiniC: I'm happy you thing its getting better and better and I might make Katie and Alex butt heads but that will only make Tratie stronger. Like i told ME AND NICO FOREVA, I would never break Tratie up! (::)**


	7. Dont have a name for chapter chapter :D

**Short? Yes. IM SORRY! i know i havent updated in... 8 days but i blame school and the fact that my computer broke down. I also have an other reason but firts the story!**

* * *

><p>Katie's POV:<p>

After getting in my car and hitting Travis up side the head a couple times and Tyler too because he wouldn't let me in either, we finally got to head into town.

"Your town is… small" Travis commented. It was about 3,000 people. Maybe more but I'm sure less than 4,000. But I like small towns.

We are currently heading to one of my favorite places in town… well other than the park. The movies! I had the day planed out. First- movies, Second- got out to eat at my favorite diner in town, Random Diner, **(got it from yahoo so thanks to Future Ms. Doctor)** who to me has the best salad EVER! And then take Travis to the local pranks shop. Yup, I know my man.

We went to see Captain America,** (Good movie)** I guess it was good but Travis and I didn't really _see_ it. We sat in the back while Tyler sat in the middle with some friends from school he found and Travis and I… well I bet you know what we were doing.

"That was a good movie" Tyler said.

"Yeah, I guess" Like I paid any attention.

"You guys just made-out didn't you?"

"…"

"Dude, that's gros- EWWW I GOT A MENTAL PICTURE!" Hahaha, he always had an active imagination.

Travis just laughed but just to tick Tyler off me gave me a kiss on the lips, right in front of him.

"Ew, please I'm going to barf"

"Tyler come down, like you haven't made out with a girl… wait, you have right?"

"YES! I have a girl friend! She's on vacation with her family but just picturing you French-ing my sister, I just don't want to see or hear it" I get what he says. But he kisses Hailey in front of me all the time.

-LINE BREAK- (No it's line repair)

We're currently in Random Diner, ordering food. As I was ordering my salad, I saw the waitress, a blonde with a pink strike in her right side of her hair; wearing way too much make-up; might I add wearing her black skirt too high up so high that you could see her cooca and her button up shirt was two button too low, was checking out my boyfriend!

She kept on batting her eyes and sending smiles. Travis didn't seem to notice. He just ordered his food and handed his menu back. Tyler for sure notices, he was actually cracking up because I was kinda getting mad. Also, I got Travis arm and rapped it around me. I'm sure she got the message because she sent glares at me. As if I care.

"Will that be all, Sir?" The blonde whore asked.

"No that's all, unless you guys want anything else?" He looked at Tyler and me.

"I'm good" We said at the same time, which made us break out laughing.

The whor- waitress left with our orders.

"Katie what's wrong?" How does he know me so well?

"Nothing, why would you ask that?"

"Because you don't always grab my arm out of the blue and wrap it around your waist." Damn.

"…"

"It's because the blonde was checking you out" Wow Tyler, wow.

"...Really? Well I guess I can believe that, I mean look at me. I'm the total package"

"You're so full of your self" I think Tyler said _but he's the total package for you_, but I ignored it.

The waitress came back with our food. She didn't flirt with Travis again, Smart girl.

Our lunch went with more jokes. Tyler and Travis are getting along pretty well. As if they've known each other for years.

"Dude," Travis said to Tyler. "If you went to camp, I assure you we would great friend. I guaranty! You'd be best friends with my brother Conner." Thank the Gods. I mean I would love it if Tyler was a half-blood but the idea of him and the Stoll's? Ug, it sends a shiver up my spine.

"Your twin?"

"No, I'm older by a year but for some reason people think we're twins" He really doesn't see it?" **(It's true. Travis is older. If you don't believe then go read 'The Ultimate Guide' it says it so HA!)**

"What do you mean Travis? How can you not think that?"

"I just don't see it?"

"Dude, I've only seen you and your brother in pictures and my first thought was twins." He looked at us confuse.

"Ok, Travis. If you saw me for the first time- like when I got to camp- and you saw me walk up to you with girl next to me who looked exactly like me. Hair, eyes face, but the only difference is clothes name and our height was like 1 or 2 inches off, what would you think?"

"Twins"

"Exactly, I pretty much described you and Conner."

"But my hair is darker, I'm taller and my birth mark is on my left shoulder and his is on his right." **(Totally made that up: P)**

"Doesn't matter. You still look like twins" How does he not get it?

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so i'm having MAJOR writers block! I need help! Im BEGGING for help! Please, if you have ideas of what they should do when they go to the prank shop, PM me. Don't leave it on the review because that way its more of a surprise. Please and thanks you.<strong>

**Also, I was wondering if I can get up to 50 reviews? It's ok if you don't want to but my life is not the best at the moment and your guys's (is that a word? oh well) review make me smile :D **

**Thank you cookies:**

**NiniC: **Many thought Albert, Katie's dad, would be the one to talk to Travis but he wasn't and your welcome for the cookie :D (::)

**kk14517:**I didn't plan on Sandy at first but I did in the end im happy I did. Sorry 'bout the cliffy! (::)

**TratieFan101: **They're doing all three and in that order! (::)

**musicismylife77:** Thanks and mine is purple but it's not like asked either :) i'm weird too... AND PROUD OF IT! :D (::)


	8. What's Camp HalfBlood?

**Sorry that this took forever but I didn't know what to type! On the last chapter I asked for help but no one PMed me. :( **

**This is more of a filler so sorry that it's short! I actually have an idea to what's going to happen next so I'm pretty sure it wont be such a long wait. :)**

**Disclaimer: Do I live in Arizona with a wife and kids? Am I out of college? (i'm not even in yet) 'Em I a guy?**

**NO! So I don't own PJO...**

* * *

><p>Travis's POV (On their way to the prank shop)<p>

"So what is it exactly that you guys do at camp? I mean Katie, you've told me but I don't really remember and when I ask Albert he pushes the subject away." I wonder why Mr. Gardner doesn't like to talk 'bout it?

"Yeah, dad doesn't like to talk about 'cause it 'Reminds me of your mother' as he says." Asked and answered.

"Well," I said trying to figure out how to explain. "We pretty much just train."

"Yeah, that's what Chiron, our camp director, wants us to focus on that the most. But we also have fun stuff like, canoeing; rock climbing; camp fires; capture the flag-"

"You guys play capture the flag? Isn't that like, below your level compared to killing monsters?" Not when you're fighting Clarisse…

"Well our version of capture the flag is sooo much hard core huh Katie?"

"Yup, we have to ware armor because we fight with sword and we are allowed to use tricks and our power but no maiming." Again, not with Clarisse…

"But for those who stay all year, we have school. We have the basic. You know math, science, English, all the high school requirements. But for language, we only have 3 languages. Spanish, French and of course, Greek." Katie and Tyler looked at me as if I just said Hera is my mom.

"What? Did I forget something?"

"No it's just that-that I didn't know you cared about school"

"I don't. School is Hades but Conner and I promise my mom that we would do good in school, at least pass." My shoes seem so interesting all of a sudden. I didn't like talking about my mom. I love her but it's a topic I rather not touch.

Memories of how Conner, my mom and I had spent together came in to mind. How on my fifth birthday, mom had made me my favorite cake, Double chocolate with chocolate frosting. We didn't have a lot of money, but my mom got us what we needed. If she had to steel, she stole. But on that birthday she got me Red Light Star Power Ranger **(picture on my profile)** which was the must have toy of the year. At least in my school. She some how got that toy for me. I still have it.

I felt my eyes sting and a tears run down my face. (**I know Travis looks weak but if you knew what happen to his mom, you will soon, then you won't hate) **Katie saw this and quickly gave me a hug. She knew what had happen to my mom.

"Oh Travis I'm sorry" She quickly apologized. She wrapped her arms around my waist and let me bury my face in her hair. Tyler patted my back soothingly.

We walked in silence the rest of the way to the prank shop.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, sorry that it's short! I tried ti think of something to make it longer but it's 12:28am and I got that song 'moves like Jagger' by Maroon 5 in my head and i'm pretty tired. Tomorrow I have to wake up early for church and I really just want to stay home. I've gotten about, 20-25 hours of sleep this past week when 40 something hours is what i'm suppose to be getting. I blame school... and gravity. why gravity? Idk.<strong>

**Thank you cookies: (No matter how tired I am. I will _NEVER_ forget the thank you cookies!)**

**boklover1998: Happy you love it :D (::)**

**Athena Goddess of the Wise: THANK YOU! I get mad when people think they're twins! No offence to those who do but it's in the book! **

**Also, wasn't good? I almost cried at the end. (::)**

**SaekoBtheKiller01: Don't really mind that you didn't review because you reviewed now! And I did find the time! (::)**

**underwater freak: Weird... people say that a lot to me2? and thanks :) (::)**

**Annabeth124:Thank you! (::)**

**TratieFan101:Your welcome for the cookie and happy you love the chapter! (::)**

**lorrainasolis: I will keep writting :) and i'm happy you finally got to read it :). haha Captain America... I will never forget that random conversation i had with that random guy during the movie...**

**random guy-****"Is he dead?"**

**me- "Yes"**

**R.G- "Well that sucks!" hahaha here's your cookie- (::)**

**PS: check out my other story that was a one shot but is now a story, 'Pain is better than no emotion'.**

**It's about Annabeth cooping with Percy's disappearance. It's a little OCC-well a lot, if you think of it- but it's 'cause with-out Percy, Annabeth is not her self.**


	9. Travis's heaven :

**Did I not say I would up-date sooner? Well here you go and again sorry about the shortness but I promise next chapter will be longer!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it and never will because nobody is better that Rick. Haha, get it? Nobody... nobody? No? Ok...**

* * *

><p>Katie's POV<p>

I hate to see Travis so sad. He wasn't as sad as he was when he first told me what had happen to his mom. You could see pain and sadness in his eyes, then and now.

As soon as we walked in to the store, Travis's eyes lit up like a little kid on Christmas morning.

"Oh. My. Gods." Yup, definitely Christmas morning.

"I'm guessing you like the store?" Tyler asked.

"Are you kidding me? This place has all the best antics!" Only Travis would know that there is antic prank stuff. Well, he and all of Cabin 11.

"THERE'S LIQUIED ASS!" What? **(It's actually real! All the prank products are real!)**

"What?" I said my thoughts out loud.

"You spray it and it smells like fart and dead animals. Also, when you spray you see stuff that looks like green poop."

"Ew!"

"Cool"

"Really Tyler? You actually think that's cool?"

"Why not?" Boy…

"Oh my gods, a fart whistle"

This went on for a half an hour. We ended up with some… weird stuff.

Smoke balls-8 packs.

Creepy Cockroach Gum-10 pk. (He said that he'll only do it to the Aphrodite kids but I'm not getting gum from him anytime soon.)

Rubber Chocolate-13 pk.

Spider Creamer-15 pk. (Sorry Athena cabin but I tried to stop him…)

Black Soap- 10 pk. (I'm afraid to us soap at camp now…)

Shock Mic.-8 (Those Apollo kids won't see it coming…"

Phony Arm Cast- 14 left and right. (I think I might borrow one so I can get out of note taking at school)

I was happy Travis and Tyler are having fun but, the whole time I felt as if I was been watched…

Alex's POV (The word that rhymes with witch…)

I followed my brother, the freak and Travis to the prank shop. I kept my distance from them.

I had herded what my mom told Travis. I can't believe my own mother called me a whore! I'm getting sick and tired of Katie and Travis. So I'm going to make sure Travis doesn't get on Albert's good side.

As they where looking at spider in a cream box thing, I crept next to Travis and dropped a black soap thing in his sweater pocket. To make sure I didn't get caught I 'accidently' bump into him. I'm no fool though. I have disguise on. I'm wearing a red wig, a large sweater with the hood on, black skinny jeans and my friends pink converse because I can't risk my brother figuring out it's me because of my shoe's. I also have a fake nose, which looks like a pickle, freckles and fake crooked teeth.

When we bumped I made sure to make my voice higher than usual. He apologized and kept looking at the creams.

Looks like Travis will be charged with theft real soon.

* * *

><p><strong>So Iv'e got good news and bad news. First the good news, I've started chapter 10! Bad news, chapter 10 will take some time to put up because from the left side of my neck to elbow, it hurts! My back hurts too! D: So sorry if I don't update in a while but I will suck it up and finish chapter 10!<strong>

**Thank you cookies:**

**Percabeth17: Sorry I know! I have no idea where I got Arizona from and i'm happy you love the story! (::)**

**TratieLuver14-the girl on fire: You will soon I promise! And again I do know by I had a brain fart... I get a lot of those... (::)**

**PJ and HP are my life: I know it's sad... Tyler is kinda like the type of guy friend I wish I had... most of the guys I know are stupid and annoying... and you'll have to wait and see why Katie's dad gets mad at Travis (::)**

**TratieFan101: Poor Travis indeed... and... YOUR WELCOME! :) (::)**

**lorrainasolis:You'll have to wait and see what happen to his mom... or attack me at school which I HOPE YOU DON'T! (::)**

**Thalico-freak-99-Hectajewel: I did :) (::)**

**ME N NICO FOREVA:*british accent* Well allow ol' chap! I do adore that you adore my story! **

***awesome american accent* I'm happy that you love my story and i'm happy chapter 2 will be up soon! (::)**


	10. I stole what?

**...i'm sorry i'm sorry i'm sorry i'm soooooo sorry! **

**My computer took longer to fix and I had a little writers block but don't worry I know what i'm doing now! :) But ill shut up and let you read!**

**Disclaimer:... Did you hear that?... It's the world saying I don't own PJO**

* * *

><p>Travis's POV<p>

I officially have the world's BEST girlfriend!

The store had from the old to the newest prank toys! I can't wait to get to camp!

"That would $58.60"

Totally worth it!

We were about to leave when the alarm system went off.

"Sorry Sir. But I'm going to have to check your bag." The security guard said.

"Sure." I handed my bag to the guy. It's not like stole anything. I promise Katie I would-

"Sir what's that in your pocket?" What? No. I didn't-

"Travis you didn't really try-"

"Katie I swear on the Styx I didn't!"

"Sir I'm going to have to call the cops" WHAT!

"No, I really don't think we need to bring the cops into this. Can we please just speak to the manager for some time of agreement?" What would I do with out Katie?

"Come this way"

Katie's POV

"You see Sir. If my dad find out about this, well, that wouldn't be good" We are currently in the manager's office trying to save the person-I-call-boyfriend's hinny.

"Well stealing is a crime that we don't promote here."

"But I _didn't_ steal anything!"

"That's not what the alarm and cream in your pocket said." I'm really not like this guy.

"Well, what does the security camera say?" Tyler suggested.

"Well let's check. Fred, play camera 3 to an hour ago."

We saw us walking in to the store. For 5 minutes all you saw was Travis freak out for almost everything in the store.

Awww, he's blushing.

"Wait, play back a little please. Um… right… there!"

"I don't see anything Travis."

"Can you zoom in on my left pocket please?" The look on the manager's face… priceless!

"My apologies Sir. Fred, see if you can see who that thief is."

"No need to." Tyler said in an annoyed voice. "I know _exactly _who it is."

Alex's POV

What's better than getting you step-sister's boyfriend arrested? Getting it on tape!

But what's better than that? Planning to show it to said step-sister's dad.

I know what you're thinking. _Alex, what did Katie do to you? What has she done to make you hate her so much?_ Well don't worry. You'll find out soon enough.

* * *

><p><strong>Short? Yes... sorry. I really have nothing to say today so... WAIT! HOLD YOUR CHARIOT! <strong>

**Guess how many days are left till 'The Son of Neptune'? SEVEN! I'm sooooo excited! I would say it randomly in class. "Only seven more days" and everyone would know what i'm talking about. Even if they have never herd of Percy Jackson. (I know, I fainted too)**

**THANK YOU COOKIES!:**

**PJ and HP are my life: I hate her too XP (::)**

**kk14517 but 2 lazy 2 log in: Love your name! hahaha. Yeah, i couldn't believe there is such a thing as liquid ass either but, the world has proven me wrong. Doesn't everybody hate Alex and im _really_ happy you like it! :) (::)**

**iamtheblueskittle: I really wouldn't mind is you did :p (::)**

**lorrianasolies: U never attacked me! na na na na na naaaa! :P (::)**

**PJOcouple69: Really good idea but- **

**1) Conner can do better**

**2)Alex really isn't a whore, she only acts like one. She ain't easy. The only thing she just wants Katie to- oh wait can't say cuz that will ruin the story. :) (::)**

**Thalico-freak-99-Hecatejewel: thanks :) (::)**

**ME N NICO FOREVA: *British accent again* No it isn't confusing at all. I'm just pleased that your pleased that i'm pleased that your pleased. I'm sorry to disappoint you but since he really wasn't trying to steal well... you get it, and I was not offended. (Im mexican :D) (::)**

**atlantajacksonpercyslittlesis: Im really happe you 'FREAKIN' love this story ;P (::) **


	11. Goodbye my Robin Hood

**Disclaimer: Not even close.**

* * *

><p>Katie's POV (Travis's room the next day)<p>

"That little snot nose Hydra! She is such a… uggg!" I hate her. I mean, what have I ever done to her? You can call me a freak, hide all my bras and underwear for two days and you can turn my hair green before picture day but never, ever try to get my boyfriend arrested.

"Katie, calm down. It's Christmas Eve. We should be happy. It's our first Christmas together." He's right, it is our first Christmas. Well, as a couple.

"I know and I'm happy about it, I really am but it's just that- that she tried to get you arrested!" Why isn't he mad?

"Katie, you know that wasn't my first time I almost getting arrested."

"But the first time you almost got arrested wasn't your fault either! It was that hell hound's fault. It was also his fault for what happen to yo-"

"Can we please not talk about _that_?" His voice was horsed; he looked down at his hands. Oh no, I made him depressed.

"Travis I'm sorry I even continued the subject. I should have listen to you and-" He gave a sweet, soft kiss. Man I love the way he shuts me up.

"Don't apologize, and it was my fault. If only I was faster, maybe I-I"

"You what, Travis? You were 10. You had no idea of what was going on."

"But I could have called for help or-"

"What about Conner? He was only 9 at the time Travis, you had to help. You did what you had to do"

"I just wish I could have saved her." He buried his head in his hands. I shouldn't be complaining about my family problems. At least I have my family, my dad may not be the best but, he's here; alive and well.

I moved from where is stood and sat next to him on the bed. I grabbed his face and forced him to look at me.

"You did your best. Stop beating your-self up, she would be proud of you. You we're on of many that helped save the world." He gave me a faint smile.

"She would have loved to meet you. Would have gone on and on about me when I was a baby and how cute my butt looked. Which come on, I've seen you looking at it, it's cute isn't?" He got a whack up-side the head for that.

"Shut up" Damn. I'm blushing.

"Yes or no?" ….

"…"

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"Yes! Ok, I think your butt is cute. So what it's not like you've never checked out my butt?" Oh yeah, I'm not losing this battle.

"Not ganna lie, I think your butt is really sexy. I mean its round and firm. Who wouldn't?" Travis- one; me- zero.

"You're such a perv. You know that?"

"Says the girl who checks my butt out" I grabbed the nearest pillow and hit him on the face.

"Shut up"

"Admit it. You lost that battle." Hit.

"Shut up"

"Says the loser" Hit.

"Says the loser" Hit.

"SAYS THE LOSER" This time I pushed him so he lay on his back and got on top of him. I put the pillow on his face to muffle his screams.

"Mhm hum muher"

"SHUT UP!"

"MHM HUM MUHER!"

"Oh my Gods! You're SO annoying!" He wiggled from under the pillow.

"But you love me" Oh that lop sided smile of his.

"I hate you."

"No you don't" I roll my eyes and give him a kiss.

"What ever. Get ready for dinner." I looked at the alarm clock next to us. "You got 30 minutes."

~~~~~~~~~~25 ¾ MINUTES LATER~~~~~~~~~~

I walked out of my room in a white pair of skinny jeans, a red long sleeve sweater (that Miranda gave me) and my red converse.

"Travis, you ready?" I heard a muffled 'come in' and walked in-side his room.

Travis is wearing black jeans with a red dress shirt and black tie and black dress shoes. Looking very hot might I add. I must have been staring because-

"Like what you see" *Blush*

"Come on." I started to walk out when strong arms wrapped around me. He gave me light kiss on my neck.

"You look good too. That sweater is like totally your color." He said the last part in his best Aphrodite child voice. And I, of course, went along.

"I know right! But that tie totally makes your eyes pop" No a lie.

"OMGs I know right!" We did this in till we got to the table.

We entered the dinning room hand in hand. Only two people were missing, my dad and Alex.

Travis's POV

Sandy is sitting at end of the table with Tyler on her right. Katie sat on the left side but made sure I was in between them, far from her dad.

"Your dad will be here soon," Sandy said as we sat down. "He seemed peeved on the phone. So please no jokes picking fights with one another" Weird, I usually get a look after a speech like that but Tyler was the not so luck one.

Right after Katie and I did our offerings, a fuming Mr. Gardner came in, with a smirking Alex on pursuit.

Mr. G sat at the head of the table glared at me.

"How dare you." He said. How dare I what?

"How dare he what Albert?" My thoughts exactly, Sandy.

"How dare he set foot in this house after you got arrested?" Oh… that…

**(I was going to end it here but since I haven't updated in a long time…)**

"Dad, he didn't get arrested!"

"Don't lie to me Katie. Alex showed-"

"Alex! You rather trust you step-daughter than your own? She's the one who almost got him in trouble! Almost! Tell him Alex."

"She's lying dad. You saw the tape. I'm sure it wasn't the first time he got arrested either huh Travis?" That bitch.

"You know nothing of me Alex." She was _really_ starting to get on my nerves.

"So you admit it. It's not the first time. What would your mom say?" I froze. My mom, it was all my fault. _You did your best. _Katie had said. _She would have been proud of you._

"That's not what happen-"

"I don't care. Your bad influence for my daughter."

"Dad! He's not-" He cut her off.

"Enough Katie"

"But Dad!"

"Katie! I don't care." He turned back to me. "I want you out of _my _house. Now."

"Dad/Albert!"

"No! I said NOW!" I looked at Katie. She looked mad and scared, But it's not like I could attack him like I did to Erick.

I got up and headed up stairs for my things.

"Travis, Travis! Please you can't go!" She grabbed my hands as I zipped my duffle bag shut.

"I have to Katie. I don't want you and your dad to fight."

"Let me go with you. I don't like it here and after you leave it will be worse."

"No Katie, I should go. I don't want your dad calling the cops." I walked down the stairs and open the door but a small hand stopped me. I turned to see Katie. Tears were threatening to escape from her eyes.

"Please don't go…" She pulled me into a hug, I immediately wrapped my arms around her she cried a little but she tried to hold them back.

"I'm sorry Katie but I have to go." I whispered in her ear. "I promise to wait for you, if you promise to wait for me." She pulled away, just enough to look me in the eyes.

"Well duh Travis" She smiled, a weak smile but still a smile.

I gave her another kiss. A soft 1 minute and 32 second kiss.

"Bye my Robin Hood"

"Bye my Katie Kat"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not even going to hid. Hit me with whatever you got. I deserve it. <strong>

**I could give you lots of excuses but why? I feel terrible for not updatting so if I lost readers or if you don't review, I understand.**

**Thank you cookies:**

**nict: thank you (::) (::)**

**Thalico-freak-99-Hectajewel: sorry but i did now :) (::) (::)**

**Blackroses..thing001: It's ok because your commenting now:) and i love your name :D(::) (::)**

**Annoymes: I dno't konw how to slepl but oh wlel, im srory you feel taht way. You slitl get a cikoeos. (::) (::)**

**kk14517: you wont find out till chapter 12, sorry. (::) (::)**

**lorrainasolis:I am right :P, if there's no hate, then there's no love. (::) (::)**

**crittercritic16: It's ok if you dont like it and if you got confused. Even the best writers spell wrong. I know we all heard it before, thats why i wrote it, Because we cant get enough of it. It might not be good to you, but i'm not writing to please you, i'm writing to please those who do like it. It's not a joke to me, if it's not funny to you then... i'm sorry you don't get the Hummer. **

**P.S. Nobody is Annabeth in the Sea of Monsters so thank you, because everyone knows how much she cares for Percy Jackson and if it's so much lies, Why are you reading it? You get half cookie because i'm not that mean- (::**

**ME N NICO FOREVA: Well speaking spanish is the only way to talk to most of my family so yeah... Sorry Alex didn't get arrested and everyone looks at PJO characters carzy in California too, but thats cool if you live in Miami because Percy was at your beach XP (I live like 2 hours away from San Fracico so Percy was THAT close to me and i didn't know!D:) (::) (::)**

**ILoveLukeC:Again, i don't think your carzy and im odsessed too :D Thanks for thinking it's great. (::) (::) **

**The LightningThief42: Hahaha i would have been kicked out of my class if i did that! I bet it was interesting :) (::) (::)**


	12. Letters part 1

Katie's POV

I saw he walk down the street and to the bus stop that was around the corner. Every step he took hurt more and more.

I closed the door and rested my forehead on it. I released the tears I've been holding in.

"It's about time he left. I never liked him; you're too good for him Katie. Now Erick, he was a nice young-"

"You," I turned to my dad and poked/shoved him. I was beyond mad at this old man.

"Why can't you get it through your thick head that Erick was nothing _close_ to ok, let alone _nice_!"

"Now young lady, don't use that tone with-"

"You don't get it! Erick tried to kill me. And the one guy that stopped him was Travis! But I get it, you regret him saving me don't you?" He looked shocked. "DON'T YOU!" I shoved him with all my might and ran up stairs to my room, locked it and changed into my sweats and Travis old camp T-shirt, I fell asleep thinking about how my life is so messed up.

Tyler's POV

… What the hell just happen?

"Albert happened" I guess I said that out loud.

"I'm going to go check on Katie"

"Ok, I need to have a 'little' talk with your father." Ouch, looks like someone sleeping on the couch for the next month.

"Oh you couldn't be more right" I really should stop saying my thoughts out loud.

"Yes you should" …

~~~~~LiNeBrEaKe~~~~~

I opened her, just enough to peak my head through.

'_Good,_ I thought._ She's asleep.'_ I walked back down stairs.

"Mom! She's aslee-" … "Mom?"

"How could you Albert? She's your only daughter! Did you _not_ read the letter she sent? If you don't care for your daughter, then why ask her to come back home? Why put her threw this?" Go mom.

"I do care! That's why I got rid of that good for nothing bas-"

"Travis is a fine young man. He's done nothing but make your daughter happy!" She got up and went to the kitchen, when she came back, she had a stack of envelops.

"Read. Now!"

* * *

><p><strong>Second chapter of the day! I know it's short but it has to be. The next chapter will be Albert reading some letters that Katie wrote and his thoughts. We (you guys) won't be hearing about Travis untill at least chapter 14... maybe.<strong>


	13. Letters part 2

**Sorry it's short but hopefully the next chapter is longer :P**

* * *

><p>Albert's POV<p>

"_Read. Now!"_

I opened the first envelope. It was sent just a couple of weeks before the war.

_Dad,_

_Don't know if you got my last letter… But I'm not giving up. Though it might look like it soon._

_Dad, I don't know how to tell you this but… I'll just say it._

_I might die next week. I might never see you again but I just want you to know that… I love you. I always will._ (Apparently, always came early)_ I know this must be hard. With me being a Demi-god and the fact that you don't like talking about mom._

_You never told me why. You don't like talking about mom I mean. There's this boy, Percy son of Poseidon, He's the one who is going to lead us to war. His mom always talked about his dad. Most of my friends talk about how their parents met. Why they think are godly parents were attracted to our mortal parents. But I don't why. Or even how you too met! _

_But its ok I guess…You must have your reasons._ (I do. Your mother just came for one summer, disappeared then dropped you off nine months later. Never saw her again)

_I miss you dad, Sandy and Tyler too. Tell everyone I said hi._

_Love, Katie_

You didn't die, I'm happy you didn't. Then you and Erick got together. But sadly that ended. Then you brought that _thing_ to my house.

I got another letter, dated just a couple of weeks before I found out of her relationship with the 'thing'.

_Dad,_

_I need you right now Dad; I just need a hug right now. I just found out Erick has been cheating on me. For a month, I feel so stupid. And to make everything worse, my friend got attacked by Erick while trying to help me. Travis, my friend, said it was nothing but he got stabbed because of me._

_I was hopping I could go home for this school year. Get my mind cleared up. I just wanted to say hi and hope everything is going good. Tell Sandy I said happy birthday._

_~Katie_

I remember Sandy told me to read these letters but I was too always busy. I had no idea Erick cheated on her. But it seems to me, he was asking for a second chance. Maybe he could have gotten one it wasn't for that 'thing'.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so I bet you hate Albert now huh? Well there's a couple things I have to say:<strong>

**1)Please read my other pride and joy, 'Pain is better than emotion'**

**B)If you guys have any suggestions/questions please either PM or review me. Or both**

**Δ)I have a tummy bug D: I sucks but the only bright side to this tummy bug is that I got time to type this chapter! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>THANK YOU COOKIES!<strong>

**BlackConverse24- By now, who doesn't hate her? (::)**

**Thalico-freak-99-Hecatejewel- Well you killed me so I can't update… KIDDING! Don't worry they'll be together again and they didn't break up, Travis was just kicked out of Katie's house. (::)**

**Gothic-emo-bunny- I LOVE YOUR NAME! I bet it was Alex, and thanks for thinking it's great**** (::) **

**Atalantajacksonpercyslilsis- Thanks, I said that to my dad once when he was losing a fight with my mom **** now you know what was in the letters! (::)**

**PJOcouple69- It's ok that your updating now**** and that's exactly the kind of reaction I want from my readers. To show that they would do anything for our favorite couples! (::)**

**Athena Goddess of the Wise- I hope you love this chapter! (::)**

**DemigodLove- Happy you cried and im sorry I made you cry! Sorry! (::)**


	14. My butt hurts

**Travis's P.O.V:**

My butt hurts. Sitting on a train for three hours isn't the most conferrable thing in the word.

It's been about five hours since I left Katie's house. During those crucial five hours, I've had time to think. You are all probably thinking. Travis, thinking? What has the world come to! Well ha-ha. Yes the great and handsome (we all know you think I'm handsome) Travis Stoll has been thinking and he has come to a conclusion that, Mr. Gardner is right. I'm not good enough for his daughter.

Katie is smart; beautiful; independent and caring. Plus, what guy doesn't like a girl who can kick some ass when needed to?

I'm a thief. No matter how hard I try, I can't help but steal. Either a mortal's phone at the park or a grape from one of my siblings plates during dinner.

I finally get off the train and found Argus waiting for me. (I called him on the train) He gave me a sympathetic smile as I got in the van.

When we got to camp, I made a bee-line to my cabin, but failed.

"Travis, may I speak to you please" Chiron asked.

No. "Sure" he led the way to his office at the big house. It was about 9 so the campers just finished dinner. Since its winter, most of the year-rounder went home for the holidays.

We entered his office, it felt weird being in here since I wasn't in trouble, at least I hope i wasnt.

Chiron went over to his wheelchair so that we both fit in his office. I looked around the semi-small room, uncomfortably.

There was a desk at the far end of the room, two chairs in front of it. The walls where covered with pictures of what looked like campers that had died during the war. There was also a book shelves to my left. I also notice the marks on the ceiling from the many pranks Conner and I have polled over the years.

I turned back to Chiron, who was gesturing me to sit.

"I wasn't expecting you here till after winter" he started.

"Neither did I" I mumbled. I looked at my bag that was at my feet, not wanting to meet his eyes. Chiron was like a father to almost all the campers. He knew I was going to spend Christmas at Katie's. Me being here suddenly would mean that something went wrong; he wants to know exactly what happen.

"Do you want to tell me what happen?" Told you…

"Not really…"

"Did you and Katie have a fight?" I looked up to see the old centaur, he looked so sincere.

"Well yes, I mean no! I mean, ugh." I buried my face in my hands with frustration. I've never really had a heart-to-heart conversation with Chiron. Only once and that was when I was 9, when Conner and I first got to camp. After the insident with my mom...

"Take your time." I took a deep breath.

"Katie's dad, doesn't really… um, like me. He doesn't approve of our relationship"

"Mhm"

"Um, well I don't really know what to do, I think Mr. Gardner is right. Katie deserve better" Chiron's face was shocked. I wasn't sure why, wouldn't he agree?

"So your telling me that the great Travis Stoll is giving up?"

"Um… I have no response to that"

"Travis, I've known you since you fornine years. I know you that you've always had a crush on Katie," *blush* "I've seen the way you've treated her since you've been together, I believe Mr. Gardner does not have the right to judge you."

"Yeah but-"

"No buts. Travis, have you seen how Katie acts these days?"

"Is this a trick question?" The half horse man sighed but smiled.

"I have never seen Katie this happy and that's because of you Travis" I couldn't help but smile at that. I mean, I knew Katie has been nicer but to hear someone point it out and to know that im the reason for it... It made me feel proud.

"So, what you're trying to tell me here is that, I should go against Mr. Gardeners wishes and keep going out with Katie?" He nodded.

"So you, Chiron, a man of authority, want's me, Travis Stoll son of Hermes, to go against an adult? To do the exact opposite of what I was told?" Another nod.

"Well who am I to go against your orders Chiron"

LiNeBrEaK******

I walked into my cabin and found Conner, Mymy and the twins, Jack and Josh. They all looked up and did a double take, not believing it was me.

"Bro, what are you doing here?" Jake asked.

"Arnt you suppose to be at Katie's?" Mymy asked.

"Yeah, you know, getting some" Josh wiggled his eyebrow. Which got him a smack up side the head from both Conner and Mymy.

"Josh, shut the hades up, 13 or not, dont talk that way when theres a girl around. But Jake and Mymy are right, you should be at Katie's. What happen?"

"Lets just say, Mr. Gardner doesnt like me" They all nodded and turned back to what they were doing. Im glad they got the messege that I didnt want to talk about it. I walked over to my bunk and started to unpack, in the pocket inside off my duffle bag, i found some dracmas. Maybe I should check on Katie...

"Hey Conner, Ill be right back, i need to make a phone call" Before he could respond, I dashed out the door and to the bathrooms. Once inside, I started a shower and threw the coin in.

"O' Ires, please except offering. Karie Gardner, St. Marys Pennsylvania" The fog shimmered a bit but soon focest on a sleeping Katie. She looked sp peaceful, but i saw dried tear marks. She cried her self to sleep and I wasnt there to comfort her. At the moment I knew exactly what I had to do.

* * *

><p><strong>...hi...so... its been 4 months... and you all hate me... probably want to kill or severley injury me. Which I totally understand why! But please hear me out! Ok, so here are my reasons for being absent.<strong>

**1)my computer broke! for like good! It usaully just wont work or shuts down but it died! then my brothers computer broke so i couldnt use that one! My parents said i could get a new laptop... till April-_- but after talking and working my butt of in school. They got me the one im typing on:D Some of you actually got PMs from me explaining the coputer sistuation.**

**2) I bet some of you are saying 'But theres libraries and what about friends computers' well, my school library wont let me on F.F and i dont like it when people are over my shoulder, reading what im typing. I tried my friends computer. only to find out she doesnt have a microwsoft-.-**

**3) i had a writers block but on chapter 16, which means i have a chapter 15! whick will be posted over the weekend, tuesday at the latest.**

**So i understand if i lost some readers. But if some of you are still willing to read this... thank you:)**

**Thank you cookies:D**

** Me The Awesome: He just weird:p (::)**

**Athena Goddes of the Wise:i feel better now! (::)**

**Mustach manD: :{) thanks for liking my story and for the stache (::)**

**Gothic-Emo-Bunny: happy you think its great! and i guess u can hurt them. Oh! and atalantajacksonpercyslilsis said that she looooooovvvvees your name(::)**

**DemigodLove: sorry it took long to update(::)**

**Thalico-freak-99-Hecatejewel: I did, just very very very late (::)**

**PJ and HP are my life: i hate him too, and Travis is back!(::)**

**atalantajacksonpercyslilsis: im happy you love it and i told her;) (::)**

**The ArtisticSeventh:im glad you liked the first letter, thamks for noticing the reference and if u see any mistakes, please tell me, i want to get better at this so u would be helping me, just tell me nicely(::)**

**IrishGreekGirk:im love that u love the story and i actually have ideas for more PJO stories, ull here about them soon(::)**

**Lorrainasolis:YO! haha thanks for making it 100:) (::)**

**Eclarelover1999:Thanks for the cookie! very good. haha Fat albert never came to mind when creating this character. weird simce ive seen the movie like, 10x (::)**

**aphroditegirl009:i love that u love the story and sorry again for taking long (::)**

**ilovelukw: haha yeah i like that part too(::)**

**tiggerlily98: im soooooo sorry i took long (::)**

**Anonymous #1: i did keep writing(::)**

**Anonymous #2:thanks for thinking its good:) sorry i took long(::)**

**Anonymous #3:sorry! when i saw that review, i almost cried, i felt so bad that i hadnt updated i hope u liked the chapter(::)**


	15. Christmas jealousy

Katie POV:

Christmas is a day full of joy and happiness.

So that's exactly why I'm locked in my room with used tissues spread a crossed my bed.

Tyler has been in and out of my room, making sure I was ok. I really couldn't ask for a better step-brother.

Tyler came in, yet again, and sat at the end of my bed.

"Come on Katie, you can't stay cooped up in your room all day" He tried to tear the blanked away from me, but didn't succeed. I smacked his hands away and kicked him in the stomach, lightly.

"'Tyler please, I can't. I'm not ready to face him yet" I explained.

"You'll have to eventually Katie, why not now?"

"Because now isn't a good time ok" He walked from his spot and sat next to me, leaning against the headboard of my stayed quiet for a couple of minutes, till he asked if I wanted to talk about it. I was tempted to say no, but decided against it.

"It's just; it's more than dad just kicking Travis out, it beyond that. It's the fact that he hates that Eric and I broke up. He blames Travis for it, when in fact, if it wasn't for Travis I- I probably wouldn't be here" He looked at me with a baffled expression.

"What do you mean you wouldn't be here? As in home or…?"I looked at my hand's that were set on my lap, I wasn't sure were to start. The beginning may be the best.

"The reason why I broke if off with Eric, was because I found out he was cheating on me. When he wanted a second chance, I said no. He got mad and… hit me" I heard him gasp. I looked up at him and saw sadness and anger in eyes. "Travis was there and stood up for me, but got injured in the process. He took a knife for me."

"While he was recovering, we started to go out. But not long after we started to go, Eric kidnaped me." I decided to leave out the part about Drew; I want Travis to stay on Tyler's good side. "Travis, being my night and shining armor, saved me." A smiled danced on my lips.

"Does Dad know?"

"If he doesn't, then obviously didn't read the letters I sent. If he does, then that shows how much he truly loves me." An unexpected tear rolled down my cheek.

"Well then let's go find out." He started to get up, but I pulled him back down.

"No! If dad won't listen to me then I'm not going to act like I'm invisible anymore. Alex is finally going to get what she wants, me gone."

*******|line break ******

I was able to stay in my room till midafternoon. Sandy wanted me to go down and eat dinner.

"You don't have to talk to him, you can leave as soon as your done eating" Why not, I hadn't eaten much today, and Sandy's biscuits are to die for! Soft and golden perfections, yum.

Awkwardness could be felt from miles away. You could easily cut through it with my dagger.  
>I sat next to Tyler who sat next to Sandy, dad at the head of the table and Alex on the other side.<p>

Everyone was talking from work to school to the Christmas reruns. I concentrated on my food. Honey ham (I gave an offering to Demeter), mashed potato with turkey gravy, a small salad and biscuits.  
>When I was half way done, the conversation changed to presents.<p>

"Thanks for my new iPod mom and dad" Alex blustered. She looked at me and smirked at me.

"What did Travis give you Katie? Did he leave anything for you before he left" she laughed a little when she said left.

_'She's just trying to get you mad don't let it get to you'_I told myself.

"I don't know Alex, I haven't opened any presents yet."

"If you have any" she mumbled under her breath, but I heard her loud and clear. I slammed my hand on the table and stood up.

"What's your problem Alex" Nice my ass! I want to know what I did to make her hate me.

"You're my problem loser" She yelled, also standing up.

"Girls please, calm down" Neither of us paid attention to my father.

"What the Hades did I do? Why do you hate me so much?"

"I don't hate you Katie-"

"Could have fooled me" I scoffed.

"I'm jealous ok! I'm fuckin' jealous!" she ran to her room and all I could think was 'jealous? Of me?'

I recovered from my shock and followed after her.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you cookies:<strong>

**CDaDr105: you got ur cookie;) (::)**

**lorrainasolis: i just updated:) (::)**

**morepjofanfic:thanks for the cookie! and i always knew camp-half blood was real (::)**

**Anonymous: its ok, i needed that extra push (::)**

**MissAnnThropee: I dont give a shit if you like my story or not. but im nice so heres your piece of cookie (**

**Miette in the Rain: im working on ch16 (::)**

**i3leovaldez: I LOVE YOUR NAME and thanks, i acually based Mymy on my cousin (::)**

**Athena Goddess of the Wise:your welcome . (::)**

**IttyBittyKitty101: Thats a lot of omg's :P im glad i was missed:) (::)**


	16. Understanding

**Hey! i know, its been like a week. I'll tell you why i took so long at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

Tyler's POV:

What the _hell_ just happened?

Why would Alex be jealous? She has everything! Well at least she doesn't have monsters trying to kill her tall the time, or crazy ex-boyfriends…

I looked to my mom. I raised an eyebrow at her. As if saying, _do _you _know what just happened?_

"With your sister, only God knows."

Katie's POV

I ran after Alex and was able to stop the door from hitting my square in the face.

"Go away!" She pushed hard on the door, but after years of training at camp, I was able to easily open it.

"Not until you tell me what the hell I did." I firmly stated. She let out a loud frustrated yell and looked at me. That's when I noticed something that I never knew possible. Alex... crying!

"Like you don't know"

"I really don't! As far as I know I-"

"You have a Goddess for a mom; a hot boyfriend; you saved the world-"

"And almost died saving it! I've only seen my mom _three times_ and I almost lost my boyfriend twice! How can I possibly have a 'good' life?"

"Your dad didn't leave your family for a 25 year old whore when you were 4 and your boyfriend didn't leave you for you're so called 'friend'. I'm sorry for thinking that your life was rainbows and unicorns!" I knew about her dad, but I never knew about her boyfriend. If Travis every left me for one of my friend… I would kill him.

"Look, obviously we both have sucky life's. Yours might not be the one you ordered but neither is mine. Do you think I like being almost dying every year? Having the pressure of saving the world? Knowing that, one mistake and innocent lives would be taken!" What kid would want that over there head? "It's not like you don't have a father figure, you do have my dad. He's more of a dad to you than me." I love my dad, but I just don't understand why he hates Travis! I don't think I'll really speak to him until he gives me something better than, 'He's a son of Hermes'. Yeah, I'm your daughter and that's a chair.

"But at the end of the day, you have a boyfriend who cares, and friends who will stick by you. Me?" Is she really that blind?

"You'll have your family. If your boyfriend left you, then obviously he's stupid and blind." She smiled at me. Alex really just smiled at me. I sat next to her.

"We both shouldn't be complaining though, we both have our parents." She looked at me with curious eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"When you told Travis that it probably wasn't the first time he's gotten arrested, You were right"

"Katie, look, what I said-"

"-Was true, hurtful and harsh. But true. You see, when Travis and Conner, his younger brother, had first found out that they were demigods, well, like many other half-bloods. They ran into obstacles. Travis's mom, from what he told me, was the best, always tried to keep them out of trouble.

"On their way to camp, monsters had found them. Ms. Stoll had tried to hold them back; they were only 10 minutes away from camp. But while trying to fight off a monster. Well she didn't make it. Travis was nine when he saw him mom die, Conner was eight." I felt tears at the brim of my eyes. "That's why I got mad. Travis goes quiet every time his mom is mentioned."

"Katie, I'm so sorry I-"

"I'm not the only person you need apologize too. You should talk to my dad too. Tell him that you framed Travis." She nodded and did the last thing I expected. She hugged me.

"I'll go talk to him right now, but Katie, you guys should talk too."

"I know, I'm just not sure if now is a good time."

"He loves you Katie, he just doesn't know how to show it. Why not come and talk to him with me?"

"I don't know…"

"Come on Katie, its better now than later. For Travis?" She had me there.

LiNeBrEaK~~~~

"Dad?" Alex called out. We found him in his recliner. He smiled a little when we saw us but you could see the bewilderedness in his eyes.

"Did my girls make-up?"

"Yeah, Katie and I talked but, there's something I need to tell you."

"What is Lex?"

"Well," she looked at me then took a deep breath. "I framed Travis." He didn't hide his confusion this time. "I followed them to the store and put a soup in his pocket so the security guard would think he was stealing and arrest him. I know I shouldn't have but, I was jealous of Katie. But I know better now."

My dad looked at her for a while then said, "I'm proud that you said the truth but that doesn't excuse him." WHAT!

"Dad! What is your problem?" I yelled. "What has Travis done other than be polite in your home and make your daughter happy?"

"You only think your happy sweety. I don't understand why you try to defend him. Honestly, I think Eric was much better" That was it. That was the final straw.

"What part of Eric almost _**KILLED**_ me! Don't you understand! If it wasn't for Travis, I wouldn't be here, talking, walking, and_ breathing_! Why don't you understand that he makes me happy?"

"Katie, he's a son of Hermes-"

"But I don't care! He was there for me dad. Before and after the war; stood up for me when Eric _cheated_ and _hit_ me. He saved my life. Why can't you understand"

"Oh Katie." I was crying, but I didn't care because I finally got my dad to understand. He pulled me into a hug. "It's not only because he's a son of Hermes. He's taking you away from me. My baby girl." He was fighting back tears.

"I'm still gonna be your kitten dad. Just older." He smiled at me.

"I's still not a hundred percent sure of Travis-"

"Dad-"

"But, if your happy, I'm happy." By now, Alex had left. Leaving us to have our little moment. I was happy though. My dad finally understands, kinda.

Tyler's P.O.V

I herd shouting coming from down stairs. I went to the hall and found Alex coming up.

"What did you do." I accused.

"Nothing! I finally made up with Katie by the way. You should be proud of me." She smiled.

"Really?" She nodded. An idea accord to me. "Hey Alex, want help me get Katie happy again?" She looked at me confused. Then, when everything clicked, she smiled her devilish smile.

"Oh yeah, got any drachmas?"

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, Tyler and Alex know how to Ires message because Katie taught Tyler and Alex was spying on them:P Ok so its been... 14 days? IM SORRY!<strong>

**I was going to update earlier but my spanish teacher discited to give us (the class) a lot of homework all week. No joke, monday, when class started he said that we were gonna have a lot of homework. I also had three test today! Spanish, science and English. In that order! Like, walking into spanish, taking the test then going to science, taking the test (lunch) the english test-.- yeah i didnt like it. **

**Im working on chapter 17 right now. im sad to say but, only two chapters left of this story:( Chapter 17 then epilogue D': **

**Thank You cookies!**

**morepjofanfic: It was a twist for you but a 'I knew it the whole time' for me :P thanks for the cookies, heres yours! (::)**

**Miette in the Rain: Sorry for stopping it there :) thanks for thinking it was 'soo good though' (::)**

**Thalico-freak-99-Hecatejewel: Thank you for thinking its great (::)**

**tiggerlily98: love that you love it (::)**

**demigod surpreim: Thanks for liking it :) (::)**

**IrishGreekGirl: My favorite is Percabeth Tratie second and Thalico third and then theres Leo and me;) hahaand you'll see, heres your cookie(::)**

**mysterysolvers1: THANK YOU FOR THINKING IM A GOOD WRITTER! AND FOR THE COOKIES! HERES YOURS (::)**

**IttyBittyKitty101: haha i guess its suspense... (::)**

**Witchgirl: Thanks for thinking its good (::)**

**The Black Cat** **Pounce: I love that you love this (::)**


	17. We'll get threw this

**VERY IMPORTANT A/N AT THE BOTTOM!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tratie, Rick does. I own the plot and any other character that you don't recognize.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 17:We'll get threw this<p>

"This is so cool! It just like the fairytales my mom would read to me. The brave and handsome Prince, off on his majestic steed. To save the beautiful princess, who was locked in the highest tower, guarded by a horrible beast! Except you're not that handsome and your steed is a bus. And Katie isn't locked in a high tower; she's just in her two story house. And it's not really a beast protecting her, it's her dad… You know, now that I think about it-"

"MYMY! Ok, I get it! Katie isn't in a tower, her dad isn't a beast and I'm not handsome-what do you mean I'm not handsome? I'm plenty pretty!"

"Pretty? Yes. Handsome? Not even close." I scold my little sister and continued to pack. About ten minutes ago, I was called to do one of the most important mission of my life… so far.

"I can't believe that that Travis Stoll, _the_ Travis Stoll has gone mushy on us. I guess I should have seen this coming with you being with Katie and all…" Conner joked. But Travis knew his brother like the back of his hand. He saw the hurt in his eyes. _Why would he be hurt? _He thought. _What did I do now?_

"I haven't gone mushy, softer maybe, but not mushy."

"Oh please! When was the last time you pulled a prank?" He countered back.

"Well-"

"When was the last time you stole something!" He said cutting me off. What did I do to my little brother? Something isn't right…

"Conner, what's wrong? What's with all the questions?"

"Nothing, just-just forget it. Go 'save' your precious little girlfriend!" He threw a pillow at me and slammed the door on his way out. The cabin was silent. Shocked and confusion on their faces. But I didn't care, my brother was hurt and I caused it. So I'm going to fix it.

I went outside and instantly regretted not bringing a jacket. Looking around, I found him, heading to the pavilion.

"CONNER! WAIT UP!" He stopped, thankfully, but didn't turn. "What the hell was that back in the cabin?"

"You've changed Travis! I was serious about those questions."

"Look, I know I haven't made pranks in a while, or stolen anything but that doesn't mean I've changed! I'm still your brother."

"Then start acting like one!" He turned and pushed me back.

"What are you talking about?" He looked at me with pain covering his eyes.

"When was the last time we hung out Travis? Did you know that Mymy got a B on her last math test? Or that Jake and Josh turned all of Nico's underwear pink? Or that Miranda finally agreed to go on a date with me?" What? Conner has had a crush on Miranda almost as long as I've had a crush on Katie. He's right; I haven't been a good brother. I'm the role model to the younger campers in cabin 11 and I'm sucking at it.

"I'm so sorry Conner I didn't know, I-"

"-was busy with your girlfriend. We get it. We're no longer important."

"That's not true Conner! I'm sorry for being a dick (**sorry for the bad language but I think Travis would say that)** and I'm going to fix that but don't you ever, _ever_ think that you guys aren't important to me because you are!" I tried to be angry at him but his next statement surprised me.

"I just don't want to lose you Travis, Mom's gone and… I don't want you gone too." I pulled him into a manly hug.

"I'm not gonna leave. Whether you like it or not, you're stuck with me, bro." I put him in a headlock. After a couple of struggles, he got out of my grasp.

"Whatever. Let's go back before they think I kicked your butt."

"My butt? I'm pretty sure they would have thought I kicked yours." One look in his eye and I knew it was game time.

Katie's P.O.V.

"Are you sure Katie? Is there any chance we can change your mind?"

"Really dad, I like it here but… camp's my home. I appreciate you wanting me to stay I just… can't. I don't feel safe and if I stay, there is a chance you guys will get hurt." My dad seemed hurt by my words. What dad would want their 'little' girl to move out? I mean, yeah I've basically moved out at the age of 10 but, we just made up. I'm guessing he wanted me to stay.

"I'll come and visit. Just say when and I'll come. If you know, there isn't a war or anything?" I joked. Maybe not the best choice of words.

"Another war? Nope, you're staying. My Kitten isn't fighting in any war."

"Dad, I've fought in a war before." He stared at me as if to say, 'You're not helping yourself'.

"Really, I'll be fine."

"When will you leave?" I wasn't really sure? Today was the 27th, if I leave tonight-no dad wouldn't like that.

"In two days." He probably wouldn't like that either…

"TWO DAYS!" I knew it…

"I want to be there before New Year's. Celebrate with friends. I am eighteen; I can hang-out with friends, right?"

"Sadly, you are." While my dad moped, Tyler decided to speak. I almost forgot they were all here. I've been so caught up with my dad; I forgot Sandy, Alex, and Tyler were also sitting in the living room.

"How about we go to the Christmas Carnival, today is the last and since you're leaving soon, why not go? Don't you agree Alex?"

"I think that would be a great idea." They're planning something. They sound oddly like Travis and Conner right now…

"Oh, that would be a _wonderful_ idea!" Sandy was obviously not in on it.

"I guess. Should we get ready then?" We all got up to get ready but I couldn't help but look back at Tyler and Alex. They smiled at me. Something is definitely up.

Travis's P.O.V.

I was sitting on a bench only 20 feet away. She's wearing black jeans, green convers and my black hoody. Her hair is down; she looks so beautiful. And I feel like a total stalker. I would have gone over but, Tyler and Alex haven't given me the signal.

I was surprised when Tyler appeared in an Iris message but I almost went into cardiac arrest when Alex appeared next to him. They explained the little love fest and told me that they wanted me here A.S.A.P. They paid for my bus ticket (which I said I would pay but they already had) and after convincing Mr. D, I was only a couple feet from the girl whom I love; if they would only give me the sign.

As if they heard me, Tyler turned to face me and 'scratched' his nose. I got up from my seat and made my way over.

When I was within hearing range, Alex asked, "Are you having fun, Katie?"

"Not really." I tapped her arm.

"Maybe I can help?"

Katie's P.O.V.

"Maybe I can help?" I turned and came face-to-face with my boyfriend.

"Travis?" Stupid question; of course it's him!

"Hey Katie."

"Travis!" I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a big hug; which he gladly returned.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were at camp?" I mumbled against his neck.

"I got a… call from two certain people who just so happen to live with you." I let go of my wonderful boyfriend and hugged my awesome step-siblings.

"Thank you, thank you, _and thank you_!"

"It was nothing, really Katie."

"It was nothing? You brought my boyfriend back, Alex!"

"It was my fault he left, take it as an 'I'm sorry', both of you." I gave her one more hug before turning back to Travis. Who is talking to my dad! Uh oh.

"Dad, is everything alright?" I looped my arm threw Travis' and held on tight, ready to fight back if needed too.

"It's all right Kitten, Travis explained. Why don't you guys go and play rides. Sandy and I are going to get something to eat." He gave me a hug and shook Travis' hand.

For the next couple of hours, we rode rides, won stuffed bears and somehow got ketchup on my jeans. We were eating nachos. All in all, a good night.

On our walk home, I thought about all the stuff that happed in only a week, less. But here we are hand-in-hand. And I knew, no matter who gets in our way, we'll get threw it.

* * *

><p><strong>The End :(<strong>

**That Ladies and Gents, was _Meet The Family. _BUT there will be an epilogue! But sadly, there would not be a third story. A lot of you guys want a third but, I like where i'm ending it. :)**

**This was also my longest chapter! over 1,400! that's not including the A/N. **

**Thank you Cookies!: **

**Miette in the Rain: Yeah she's not a bitch any more:P haha and well, i changed my mind on when to put Travis back. Thanks for reviewing(::)**

**The Black Cat Pounce:Your welcome for the cookie:) sorry but, i has to end (::)**

**Thalico-freak-99-Hecatejewel: i did update:) (::)**

**Daughter of Kronos: Cool name and wow. One day? You read a lot faster than me. My favorite guy from PJO is PERCY! I love him:) and from HoO: Leo, if he was real, i would totally marry him;) (::)**

**morepjofanfic: :0! I love the cookie jar! And yeah i do know everything:P (::)**

**Romano's Lover: Happy to hear that Tyler is your favorite:) (::)**

**IrishGreekGirl: happy you love this story:) and no, i'm not:/ (::)**

**lorrainasolis: hahaha yeah that person was mean, i was born in the USA thank you very much. I'm like Leo. Born here but family is from Mexico. (::) **

**anon: Thanks for understanding my absents! happy to hear that you love this story! (::)**

**Witchgirl: Thanks for thinking its cute x) I like your ideas for a third story but, I think its a good place to end. I've learned that its best to end a story with some questions unanswered. I'm sure that when H.o.O Ends, we'll still have questions. (::)**

**Also, i keep forgetting to put this... I have a tumbler. Same username as the one here. Fallow me:)**


	18. A smile on your face

APRIL FOOLS!

Hehe:3 Sorry guys, I just had too;) Don't worry; the really chapter 18/9 will be up soon.


	19. Epilogue

**Sad to say that this is the last chapter! I would lover it if you read my A/N after the story.**

**Last Disclaimer (i took this idea from I'mjustthatawesome99): I don't own Percy Jackson... Annabeth does;) **

* * *

><p>Katie's POV<p>

"IT'S A GIRL!"

"NO, IT'S A BOY!"

"Fine, we'll just ask Daddy." I love my kids. I really do.

When we had found out I was having twins, we we're excited. Alyssa is just like her father, a 'chip of the old block'. She was (according to Travis) "lucky" enough to get the Hermes gift. Andrew, on the other hand, is like me. He's smart (not that Alyssa isn't, he's just… smarter) and has the power to grow plants. But he's also like his father. And now that they're six… let's just say they know how to use Travis to get what they want.

"No! You two know how your dad gets when Blue is involved." The front door opened and closed.

"I'm home!"

"DADDY/DAD!" Thing one and Thing two ran to the front door; I waddled (Did I mention I was pregnant? Well I am, almost 9 months!) after them.

"Dad, tell Lyssa that Blue is a boy dog!" Andrew told his father.

"No! Daddy, tell _Andrew_ that Blue is a _girl dog_." Oh for Zeus sake! Before Travis could start his rant, I said, "Andrew! Alyssa! Your Father just got home for work, leave him alone. You know what, both of you up stairs. Now."

"But Mom/Mommy!" I pointed to the stairs.

"Go, I'll call you guys when dinner is ready." After giving their dad a kiss and grumbling about how it's not fair, they went upstairs. Once gone, Travis pulled me into a hug. I sighed in to his embrace.

"Tired?" He asked.

"Yeah, I want this baby out of me!" He laughed as he steered us to the couch. He sat down and sat me on his lap.

"Just two more weeks and we will have another boy." He patted my tummy and talked to our baby. "Mommy wants you out of there little fella. We can't wait till you're here. Well, I mean, we can't wait till we can hold you and meet you face-to-face. And teach you that Blue is a girl."

"Really Travis? You couldn't let it go?" I lightly smacked his head.

"How could Andrew not know? I mean it's pretty obvious!"

"He's six!"

"So?" I rolled my eyes.

"You are such a child." His grip on me tightened a little and he kissed my temple.

"You know you love it." I really do.

LINEBREAK

It was after dinner and Travis was upstairs; tucking in the kids. I was still in the kitchen, putting away the leftovers and dishes.

As I was putting away the last plate; pain shot up to my stomach. I bent over, holding on the counter for support.

'_Wow this baby can kick.'_ I thought. It wasn't the first time the baby kicked hard. Once, he kicked so hard that by instink I punched the closes person too me. Who happened to be Conner. I started to stand up straight again but the baby had other plans.

"Umph… Holy Mother of Zeus!" My grip on the plate was released and it crashed to the floor.

"Katie? Are you ok?" Travis called from upstairs. I tried to respond but I was only able to cry out in pain.

"Katie!" I felt Travis wrap is arms around me, trying to stand me up straight. "Oh Gods, whats wrong?" I was about to respond when I felt wetness trickle down my legs.

"My water just broke." I informed him.

"It's ok, we'll just buy you a new one." I smacked his stomach.

"Not that water! I'm in labor you!"

"What? Oh Gods… we need to take you to the hospital-"

"AHHH!"

"-fast."

Travis' P.O.V

After carrying Katie to the car and checking if the baby bag was still in the car; we headed for the hospital. I had put the bag in the car a week ago. We've had some false alarms before so we wanted to be prepared.

"Travis *pant* call Conner*pant* and tell him *scream* to go to the house *grunt* and stay with the kids." I quickly called Conner and put him on speaker. After four rings, a very irritated voice answered.

"What do you want."

"Go to my house now and watch the kids, please!"

"Why?"

"Because baby is having the Katie! I mean Katie is having the baby!" Same old smooth taking Travis.

"I'm on my way."

LiNeBrEaK

After 10 hours of yelling, cursing and dislocating my left pinky; Adrian Travis Stoll was born on April 19. Seven pounds and seven ounces of pure cuteness.

I laid next to Katie, who had laid her head on my shoulder, and watched our new mess maker sleep. After a while, Katie broke the silence.

"Did you ever think this would happen?"

"Having a third? Well by the way we act, I wouldn't be surprise if we had like ten-"

"No you sicko! I mean making it to this age. Being able to settle down, being able to have a family." She tilted her head up to look at me and I saw pure love in her eyes. I couldn't help but lean down and kiss her.

"The truth? No, not at all. But I'm happy we did. I wouldn't want to be with anyone else but you."

* * *

><p><strong>I would like to thank everyone who reviewed! Bffs and a little more and Meet the Family:<strong>

****_NiniC_

_Carter Lee Grace_

_chocolate rules333_

_lorrainasolis_

_TSF123_

_Tratieluver14-the girl on fire_

_AznGirl-luvsu_

_PJOWiseGirl_

_but-thatsjustme-dealwithit_

_lovelikewoe13_

_StandUpEvenIfYouStandAlone_

_nkkdlsnf_

_DragonGirl317_

_WiseGirl1747_

_78meg9_

_heyheyhey678_

_Kitresskat_

_Nico-lovin-4ever_

_Cannot think of a witty name_

_gogreen216_

_The Grecian Goddess_

_ThreeOlympiansGoddesses_

_this one human_

_xXAutumnIdentitiesXx_

_IshouldREALLYstickTOoneNAME28_

_Capilla007_

_Helena the Southern Chick030_

_MissAnnThropee_

_Someone1234_

_Demigod love_

_LUVIT_

_PieSayHi_

_anon_

_ilovelike_

_happyfacehappyface_

_Mia Cortez_

_mkc120_

_TheArtisticSeven_

_Hazel Daughter of Pluto_

_3 words FAB._

_Athena Goddess of the Wise_

_TheLightningThief42_

_Dark_

_Romano's Lover_

_midnight-reader112_

_Blackroses..thing001_

_Annabeth124_

_Percabeth17_

_PJ and HP are my life_

_Thalico-freak-99-Hecatejewel_

_kk14517_

_The-Smartie-Blondie_

_atalantajacksonpercyslilsis_

_nict_

_crittercritic16_

_ILoveLukeC_

_Black Converse24_

_Gothic-Emo-Bunny_

_Me The Awesome _

_Mustache ManD_

_IrishGreekGirl_

_Eclarelover1999_

_tiggerlily98_

_CFaDr105_

_Miette in the Rain_

_13leovaldez_

_mysterysolvers_

_demigod surpreim_

_Witchgirl_

_The Black Cat Pounce_

_Daughter of Kronos_

_morePJOfanfic_

_Im a half-blood_

_Katniss Annabeth Nina 824_

_Nikita TKCPJO 39CLUESFAN_

_LuckyLove333xoxo_

__**Thank you to all! Here are cookies for all of you: (Since there are 77 names and im to lazy to type 77 cookies, i made it easier for myself) **

**(::)x77**

**PS: **I was doing more research on Mark of Athena and I got sidetracked because well… I have the attention span of a Percy :P I ended up on YouTube and came across this video: Percabeth Tribute by Haloskywalker. I _LOVE_ this video! The pictures and the song… I almost cried. Please watch it because I want to know your thoughts on the video. There is a picture in the video that almost made me burst into tears (1:25) I bet 90% of you will go 'Aw!' and may tear up a little.****


End file.
